gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Paptimus Scirocco
Paptimus Scirocco is a fictional character from the Z Gundam series. He a sinister genius who joins forces with the Titans. Known as "the man from Jupiter," Scirocco is a member of the Federation's Jupiter Fleet, whose huge transport ships collect helium fuel from the outer planets. Not only is he a gifted mobile suit designer, skilled pilot, and powerful Newtype, but Scirocco's keen intellect and overwhelming charisma enable him to easily manipulate those around him - particularly women. Though his goals and ideology are utterly alien to those of the Titans, their leaders recruit Scirocco to bolster their fighting power, foolishly thinking that his oath of loyalty will protect them from this dangerous renegade. Personality History Gryps Conflict Scirocco, also known as "the man from Jupiter", is a very powerful Newtype summoned by the Titans for his excellent piloting and mechanical skills. He also exhibits great charisma, which allows him to easily manipulate women such as Reccoa Londe and Sarah Zabiarov. Reccoa would eventually betray the AEUG due to his influence and Sarah would later sacrifice herself by taking a blow that was meant for him. Scirocco first appeared while pursuing Bright Noa and several civilians in his Messala. He withdraws after Kamille Bidan and Char Aznable intervene, but he exhibits great piloting skills that are virtually on par with Char's. Later he attempts to destroy the AEUG's main force as they prepare to attack Jaburo and destroys one of their ships with a single blow from his mobile suit. He withdraws again to avoid being pulled into Earth's gravity after Emma Sheen engages him in battle followed by Kamille and Char. It is later revealed by Jamitov Hymem that Scirocco signed a contract pledging his loyalty to the Titans with his own blood. His quick ascension up the ranks earned him the wrath of several other Titan officers such as Bask Om, Jerid Messa, and Jamaican Daninghan. Even Jamitov has grave reservations about where Scirocco's loyalty lies, but he still keeps him on as an officer. Throughout the course of the series, Scirocco along with his minions executed all kinds of underhanded plots to help him assume control over the Titans and eventually the Earth Sphere. When Jamaican attempts to drop a colony on the lunar city Granada, he sends Sarah to the Argama and alert the AEUG so that they can successfully thwart Jamaican's plan. He inexplicably allows Reccoa to leave his ship, the The Jupitris after sensing that she was a spy, an act that continues to dog Reccoa until she finally defects from the AEUG and joins him. He also successfully forges a brief alliance with Axis Zeon, but Haman Karn later disables the Gryps 2 Colony Laser and sends the Axis asteroid flying into the Titans' stronghold at the Gate of Zedan. Eventually, Scirocco pulls off a coup d'etat by assassinating Jamitov and blaming Haman for it. While engaged in a battle with Haman, Katz Kobayashi tries to kill him out of hope that it would free Sarah from his influence, but she takes the shot that is meant for him and dies. Although Scirocco mostly saw Sarah as a means to an end, he forgets all about Haman and targets Katz, but Reccoa gets in his way, puzzling him. However, Kamille, Char, and Fa Yuiry intervene, forcing him and Reccoa to retreat. He later sends Reccoa out on a mission to destroy the Dogosse Giar, which by this time was commanded by Bask. By removing Bask, Scirocco finally assumed complete control over the Titans, which brought him one huge step closer towards realizing his goal of world domination. Final Battle at Operation Maelstrom In his final appearance, Scirocco fights a four-way battle with Kamille, Char, and Haman that ultimately breaks off with him fighting Kamille. Towards the end of this fight, Kamille calls upon the spirits of several other characters, AEUG and Titan alike, to lend him their strength in order to defeat Scirocco. The power exhibited by Kamille's Zeta Gundam causes Scirocco's mobile suit The O to stall. Kamille quickly transform the Zeta into its Waverider form and rams it into The O, impaling Scirocco on the top. However there are two versions of the events that occur in the next few minutes. In the TV version, Scirocco vows he won't die alone and uses his last ounce of strength to deliver a crippling blow that leaves Kamille comatose. However, the movie version scraps this entire sequence.